


Dark

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Americans, Aristocracy, British, Clothing, Coats, Complete, Cross-Posted on FanFiction. Net, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explanations, Hats, Implied Slash, M/M, Mild Langauge, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Pants, Pre-Canon, Pre-Crimson Peak, Purple Prose, Questions, Secret Relationship, Slash, Slice of Life, Suits, Talking, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes, Waistcoats, Walking, Walks In The Park, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to ask the question that had relentlessly dogged him - why did Thomas wear dark clothes near every single time ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

Birds chirruped in the trees as Alan snuck a glance at Thomas. Damn, but he was gorgeous. The onyx curls slicked down to mere waves under the top hat contrasting with the ivory skin, which in turn complimented the dark sapphire eyes. It didn’t matter that every part of Thomas’s clothes from overcoat to vest to pants was slightly out of date and worn to threads, they still fit properly.  
  
Finally, he had to ask the question that had relentlessly dogged him - why did Thomas wear dark clothes near every single time ? Of course, far as anyone could know they were mere acquaintances via the university. He stopped and took Thomas‘s hand, ironic given that it was propriety‘s rule and all else forbidden. “Sir Thomas pardon my rudeness, but why is it that the only bright clothing I have ever seen you wear is this, your cobalt suit ?”  
  
Well manicured grass rippled on either side of the cobblestone path as Thomas raised an equally trimmed brow. “Surely, Mr. McMichael you have noticed that British weather is quite often abysmal ? Such is it that when you grow up here one becomes very much appreciative of the abundant warmth that the black clothing is capable of drawing in. It makes sense, does it not ?”  
  
“Yes, yes, it rather does.” There were a few things he was appreciative of and Thomas, rather nicely, rounded out the top four with Mother, Eunice and Edith. Someday he wished that he would be strong enough to say to hell with propriety, but that was not today. They continued their walk through the park and he reluctantly let go of Thomas’s hand.


End file.
